1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large pore resin useful for the synthesis of high MW peptides and proteins (protides) and conjugates thereof, and to the use of the resin/high MW protide conjugate to induce an immune response in experimental animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel large pore polyacrylamide resin, a method of preparing the polyacrylamide resin, a resin/high MW protide conjugate, a method of preparing a resin/high MW protide conjugate, a method of inducing immune response in a mammal with the conjugate, and a method of using the resin/high MW protide conjugate for the affinity purification of antibodies and for immunodiagnostic purposes.